Let Your Heart Out Again
by Thewhatzupwriter26
Summary: Serious AU and sequel to Burnout: When Abby escapes from prison with a plan filled with malice and revenge, Team Gibbs are put on high alert to protect Tim and Sarah. When Tim gets kidnapped, the team discovers that somethings are not as they seem.
1. Chapter 1

Let Your Heart Out Again

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS, PERIOD.

Author's Note: Sequel to Burnout

Prologue: Abby's Revenge

Abby's POV

20 years to prison and psychiatric consoling, I rather have my sentence reduced to 6 months of jail time and 20 years of probation. I am sure the consoling was Timmy's idea of trying save me. Then again, he does have that big generous heart that I loved to exploit out of him. My career is broken beyond repair, the wedding was annulled, and his sister came out about her illness. It has been 1 year since Timmy reveal his sister's illness to everyone.

Since I have been here, I have longed to be free again. My plans for revenge is in the works, and I am not going to get defeated yet again. This time, I will succeed and there is nothing Timmy can do to stop to stop me. Even if Gibbs does stop me, I rather not be sent back to this place.

End POV

It is the middle of the night as the guard is making his rounds. She hears moans and groans coming from a prisoner's cell. She went towards the cell. "What's wrong"? The female guard asks the prisoner. "My stomach, I don't feel good". The prisoner said to the guard as she is in a lot of pain.

Just as the guard grabs the radio to make the call, Abby over powers the female guard and knocked the guard out. Abby takes the guards clothes, keys, and cash. The prisoner tries to stop Abby, but Abby knocks the prisoner out. Abby leaves the cell as she escapes into the guard's car and drives away in the night. Another guard discovers the scene and calls for help.

As Abby drives in the night, Abby has an evil look on her face. 'Timmy, I am coming back with vengeance'. Abby thought to herself as she heads to a friend's house to hide out.

End chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Let Your Heart Out Again

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS, PERIOD.

Chapter 1: Learning Bad News

It is a nice afternoon at NCIS as the team has completed another case. Tim is filling out paperwork as he is beaming with from ear to ear. Everyone in the bullpen can tell that Tim is really happy.

Tony looks at Tim as he is curious about it. "Ok McSmileyFace, what are you so happy about"? Tony asks Tim. Ziva and Gibbs looks at Tim. Tim looks at them. "Ok, as you know Sarah had her PT scan last week, the results came back this morning. There is not any new cancer cells anywhere in her body". Tim said to them.

This bring smiles to their faces. "That's great news, Tim". Ziva said to Tim. Gibbs nod in agreement. Tony looks at them. "We should have a BBQ at your place this weekend and we can invite Ducky, Palmer, Samantha, Daphne, Penny, John, and of course Sarah the guest honor". Tony said to Tim.

Tim looks at Tony as the idea is good. "I will get start planning for it then. Do you remember when we first met Daphne"? Tim asks them.

Ziva grins at Tim as Tony starts to remember. "Yeah Tony had a twice take". Ziva said to them. Gibbs looks at Ziva. "It's double take, Ziver". Gibbs said to Ziva. Tony looks at them. "How am I suppose to know that Daphne is Samantha's twin sister"? Tony asks them. Tim looks at them. "Here I thought you are the senior field agent, Tony". Tim teases Tony. Tony looks at Tim as smirks at him.

Flashback 8 months ago

Shortly after the trial and sentence, Director Sheppard hires a new forensic scientist to NCIS agency named Daphne Roberts.

It is a nice morning as Tony, Ziva, and McGee walking towards the office. They notice a motorcycle coming into the parking lot as they wonder who is it. The motorcycle parks in Abby's old parking spot. Tim, Tony, and Ziva look at each other as they see who is getting off the motorcycle.

The woman takes off her helmet revealing her reddish blond pixie style hair cut, blue eyes, and porcelain skin complexion. She has on a white blouse and a black leather jacket with dark gray slacks and high heel boats. She went to the compartment and grabs her purse and briefcase as she walks towards them.

They look at the woman coming towards them. "I like her style". Ziva said to them. "I wonder who she is". Tim said to them. Tony looks at them as he notices something about her. Tony went up to the woman with his flirting smile on his face. The woman is not impressed as she got warned about him. "Nice try, DiNozzo". The woman said to Tony as she heads on in the building.

Tim and Ziva are giggling at Tony. Tony has stumped look on his face. "How does she know me"? Tony asks them. Tim looks at Tony. "She turned you down flat, Tony". Tim said to Tony. Tony looks at Tim. "That rarely happens Tim". Tony said to Tim. Ziva looks at Tony. "Come on let's go inside Tony". Ziva said to Tony as the three of them.

As they make their way to the bullpen, Tony is still stumped on who arrived at NCIS. "I know every pretty face, and yet this pretty face looks so familiar like I have seen it before". Tony said to them.

Ziva looks at Tony as Tim smirks at him. "People talk Tony, maybe she got warned about you". Ziva said to Tony. Tony looks at Ziva. "I doubt that very highly, Ziva". Tony said to Ziva.

Gibbs walk towards them. "You should doubt more, DiNozzo. The director wants to see us". Gibbs said to them. Tony, Ziva, and Tim look at each other as they head towards the director's office. In the director's office, Palmer, Ducky, and even Samantha are in the director's office as Team Gibbs walk in the office.

The woman looks at them as Tony is getting embrassed by it. Director Sheppard looks at them. "I want to introduce to you the newest member to the forensic department of NCIS. This is Ms. Daphne Roberts, and she will be replacing Abigail Scutio". Director Sheppard said to them.

Tony looks at Samantha and at the woman named Daphne. "Your, your", Tony said to Daphne. Daphne looks at Tony. "If the word you are looking for is twin sisters then you are correct. More importantly, sisters talk DiNozzo. I have heard a lot about you all from Samantha. ". Daphne said to Tony. Tony has an embrassed look on his face as his face is beet red. Samantha has a smirk look on her face.

Tim, Ziva, Gibbs, Ducky, and Palmer introduces themselves to Daphne. Tony shakes her hand as he learned that she is Samantha's sister.

Director Sheppard looks at them. "All of you are dismissed except you, Gibbs". Director Sheppard said to them. They leave the director's office. "What do you think of her, Gibbs"? Jen asks Gibbs.

Gibbs looks at Jen. "She is very different and more professional". Gibbs said to Jen. Jen nods to Gibbs. "She graduated from both MIT and Cal Tech. She got trained in the police academy while getting her forensic degrees. She build her own gadgets. Plus she is trained in martial arts, and she is certified to carry a firearm. She spent more time in the field than in a lab, and she expresses to be in the field and not cooped up in her lab all the time". Jen said to Gibbs.

Gibbs nods to Jen as he is considering this. "I will think about it and let you know. She has to earn our trust especially with McGee. I don't want repeat on what Scutio did to him". Gibbs said to Jen.

Jen nods to Gibbs. "I told her about that, and she understands deeply. I even told her that her motorcycle is impressive, and she should come tomorrow in a different vehicle". Jen said to Gibbs. Gibbs looks at Jen. "A 1983 Hardley Davidson motorcycle, I think she wants to make her presence well known and succeed". Gibbs said to Jen. Jen nods to Gibbs as he leaves the director's office.

Since Daphne started working at NCIS, she and Ziva hit it off very well. After the embrassing moment in the director's office, Tony warms up to Daphne. Tim was nervous around her at first, but when she saves his life in a case. Tim realizes that Daphne is a true blue friend. Gibbs was there when it happened, and he knows that she has earned trust and loyalty with his team.

Gibbs lets Daphne to come on the field once a month. Under his watchful eye, Gibbs notices Daphne has a very keen eye and notices the evidence like Ducky does on the bodies. Ducky even said that she a breath of fresh air.

End Flashback

Director Sheppard is in her office as the intercom buzzes for her. "Director, you got a phone call on line 1. He said its urgent and important". Cynthia said to Director Sheppard. Jenny has a concerned look on her face. "I will take the call Cynthia". Jen said to her assistant as she takes the call.

Jen picks up the phone. "This is Director Sheppard". Jen said to the person over the phone. "My name is Daniel Jones, and I am the warden of the Virginia State Prison. I got word that your former employee Abigail Scutio escaped from prison late last night". Daniel said to Director Sheppard.

Jen frowns as she hears the news. "What happened"? Jen asks the man named Daniel. "A guard was checking on an inmate who was complaining of stomach pain. Scutio knocked out the guard. The inmate tried to stop her, but Scutio knocked her out as well. She took the guard's clothes, keys, and cash, and took off in the guard's car". Daniel said to Jen.

Jen frowns as she learns the news. "This will not bode well. Are the inmate and the guard alright"? Jen asks Daniel. "Both of them are expected to be ok, Director Sheppard. I know your people want to investigate this, and I will be helpful in anyway I can". Daniel said to Jen.

Jen nods to Daniel. "Of course, I appreciate that you informed me of this situation". Jen said to Daniel. Daniel nods to Jen. "Your welcome", Daniel said to Jen as the phone call ends.

Jen sighs as this is not good as it will effect everyone especially to Tim and Sarah. She presses the intercom. "Cynthia, I need Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee, David, both Roberts twins, Dr. Mallard, and Mr. Palmer in my office now". Jen said to Cynthia. "Right away Director", Cynthia said to Jen.

A few minutes later, the group of people arrive in the Director's office. Gibbs looks at Jen as they are nervous on why they are called in. "What's going on, Director"? Gibbs asks Jen.

Jen looks at them as she has bad news. "I just got off the phone with the warden of the Virginia State Prison. He informed me that Abigail Scutio has escaped from prison". Jen said to them.

A collection of shocked looks on their faces. "What, how"? Tony asks Jen. Jen looks at them. "Scutio over powered a guard responding to an emergancy in another inmates cell. The inmate tried to stop Scutio but got knocked out". Jen said to them.

Tim has a pale look on his face. Ziva notices this. "Tim, are you ok"? Ziva asks Tim. Tim looks at Ziva. "No, I need to sit down". Tim said to Ziva as he went to the couch. Gibbs looks at Tim as he realizes that this will cause trouble for him and his sister. Ziva sits with Tim as she is by his side.

Tim looks at them as he is getting faint. "Why is this happening now? I thought my statement for her to get help in prison will be for the best. Now, it will be for nothing". Tim said to them.

Gibbs went to Tim as Tony went to him as well. "We will figure this out Tim. Rule #40 and rule #44". Gibbs said to Tim. Tim looks at Gibbs. "When someone is out to get you, they are and first thing first is to hide women and children". Tim said to Gibbs. Tony looks at Tim. "You are not alone in this Tim". Tony said to Tim. Tim nods to them as Team Gibbs is on high alert.

Meanwhile

Abby is at a friend of hers place. She already torched the get away car. She and the friend is going over the plan. "So when do you want to get him"? The friend asks Abby. Abby looks at the friend. "Soon, I want to grab him when he least expects it". Abby said to the friend. They head out as they have supplies to do for their plan. They get in an SUV as they head to an abandoned warehouse in Silver Springs.

Abby looks around in the abandoned building. "This will be perfect. After all, my plan has been in the works for the past eight months". Abby said to the friend. The friend nods to Abby as everything is in place.

End chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Let Your Heart Out Again

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS, PERIOD.

Chapter 2: Spreading the News and Gathering Clues

That night, Gibbs insisted that Tim and Sarah hides at his house as protection detail is getting handled. Admiral McGee and Penny got really furious about the news. The team is at Gibbs's house as they are eating dinner.

Admiral McGee looks at them. "This is extremely unacceptable, Jethro". Admiral McGee said to Gibbs. Gibbs looks at Admiral McGee. "We are furious about this as well, John. We informed you right away about it". Gibbs said to Admiral McGee.

Admiral McGee nods to Gibbs as he looks down on himself. "How is Tim handling this"? Admiral McGee asks Gibbs. Gibbs looks at Admiral McGee. "Not very well, I am surprised Tim didn't faint in the director's office. He is nervous and getting scared. I do not blame him, John". Gibbs said to Admiral McGee.

Penny looks at them as Sarah and Tim are in the kitchen with the others. "I do not like this; I do not like it one bit, Agent Gibbs". Penny said to them. Admiral McGee looks at Gibbs. "I want to lead protection detail for Sarah. I can have my best marines on her. I know you and the others agents will handle Tim's protection detail. My main concern for Tim being here is that this deranged woman knows where you live, Jethro". Admiral McGee said to Gibbs.

Gibbs knows this from the number of times Abby is at his home. "I know, and NCIS does have safe houses. I doubt that she knows that Tim has moved away from the apartment complex to his new house with a good security system eight months ago". Gibbs said to them.

In the kitchen, Sarah is throwing a fit. "I can not believe this. Scutio escaped from prison. She made my brother's life a living nightmare for years, and she slips out of prison like a rat that she is. The nightmare will start over again". Sarah said to them.

Ziva looks at Sarah as she can tell that she is furious. "We are furious about this, Sarah. Tim is not alone in this time". Ziva said to Sarah. Daphne looks at Sarah. "Ziva is right, Sarah. I am well aware of Scutio's actions. She probably does not know that I have taken over her old lab. Plus if she tries to come to NCIS headquarters, she will be caught". Daphne said to Sarah. Tony nods in agreement.

Tim looks at them as he is not in a good mood. "She could be hiding anywhere for all we know". Tim said to them. Palmer looks at them. "We need to have level heads on this". Palmer said to them. Ducky looks at them especially at Palmer. "I agree with Mr. Palmer, and this stress is not good for you Timothy". Ducky said to them.

Gibbs and Admiral McGee walks in on them. "We all need to have a level head. Sarah will be with Admiral McGee's protection while Tim is with us. Tomorrow we head towards the prison. Daphne, you will join us". Gibbs said to Daphne. Daphne nods to Gibbs.

As Sarah and Penny left with Admiral McGee and Ducky and Palmer left Gibbs's house, the others stay over at Gibbs's house with Tim sleeping in bed and his dog Valiant is with him.

The next day, Team Gibbs are heading to the prison where Abby was placed in. The warden Daniel Jones walk towards them. He is a very tall with an athletic body type. He has sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. He has a suit as he looks at them. "You must be special agent Gibbs". Daniel said to them.

Gibbs looks at him. "Yes, can you show us where it took place"? Gibbs said to Daniel. Daniel looks at Gibbs. "Of course", Daniel said to Gibbs. They went inside of the prison as they went to the cell where it took place.

Gibbs looks at them. "Tony get visitation records. McGee go get security camera. Ziva talk to other inmates and guards. Daphne do your magic". Gibbs said to them. Daphne grabs her kit as she went to work. Daniel looks at Gibbs as he is curious on what she is doing. Daphne grabs one of her gadgets as she gets started. Daphne looks at the warden. "You might want to stay out of my way for this". Daphne said to them as she got to work. It's not long as she got physical evidence. "Where is Scutio usually kept"? Daphne asks Daniel.

Daniel looks at Daphne as Gibbs realizes that Scutio's cell also needs to be looked in as well. "On a lower floor, I will take you there myself". Daniel said to Daphne. Daphne notices that Daniel has something to hide as Gibbs notices it as well. As Daphne, Gibbs, and Daniel to Abby's prison cell, Daphne got to work again. Daphne puts on a pair of special glasses that she made herself. She sprays some liquid on the bed sheets. "Can you turn off the light's please"? Daphne asks Daniel. Daniel nods to Daphne's request. As the lights went off, Daphne turns on the black lights in her glasses. She frowns as she sees it in the bed sheets.

Gibbs looks at Daphne. "What do you got"? Gibbs asks Daphne. Daphne looks at Gibbs as Daniel is in the room. "A major problem that is irresponsible to happen in a prison no matter if it was good or very bad if you get my drift". Daphne said to Gibbs. Gibbs nods to Daphne as his gut is cringing. Daphne notices a diary under the bed as it is bag and tagged.

After a few hours, they got the evidence. Gibbs, Daphne, Tony and Ziva are outside next to their truck. "Gibbs, from what inmates and guards told me, Abby is not a model inmate. She argues and fights with other inmates. She even had to be in isolation unit multiple times. Plus from the guards told me that she tried to use her princess charm that worked so well, but they didn't fall for it". Ziva said to Gibbs.

Tony looks at Gibbs. "I have gathered all security footage from the very day Abby first arrived to her escape, boss. It is catelog in DVD's.". Tony said to Gibbs. Tim looks at Gibbs. "I have all the visitor logs that Abby got in prison. I never thought people would actually see her in prison". Tim said to Gibbs.

Gibbs looks at Tim as the case is getting to him faster than expected. "Alright let's go", Gibbs said to them. They leave the prison in their truck. Daniel notices a text on his phone. 'You must have called them. Shame on you, your dirty little secret will come out unless you bring Timmy to me at this address'. Daniel sighs as he is in a mess of trouble.

End chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Let Your Heart Out Again

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS, PERIOD.

Chapter 3: Strange Connections

The team arrives at the office as they got to work on the evidence found and recovered. Gibbs got a call about founding the stolen car in Silver Springs. "Tony get Daphne, police found the stolen car that belonged to the injured guard. Ziva, Tim keep working, and I want an update when I get back". Gibbs said to them. Tony nods as he grabs his gear and calls Daphne.

Tim and Ziva nods to Gibbs as they left the bullpen. Ziva looks at Tim as he is hard at work. "Tim, we will get Abby". Ziva said to Tim. Tim looks at Ziva. "I know, and I am glad that Tony didn't do that speech again". Tim said to Ziva.

Ziva nods to Tim as she knows this. "I know Tim, and I am thankful for that. Are we walking on seashells around you is bothering you"? Ziva asks Tim. Tim looks at Ziva. "It's egg shells, Ziva. Yeah a little bit, I was on top of world about my sister, and then this happens". Tim said to Ziva. Ziva nods to Tim.

At the location of the burned out car, Tony and Daphne got to work. "Daphne, do you think Tim is showing the brave face"? Tony asks Daphne. Daphne looks at Tony. "Yes, he is hurting because a woman that caused him pain and suffering escaped from prison. She walked over him like he is a worn out welcome mat". Daphne said to Tony.

Gibbs looks at them. "What do you got Daphne"? Gibbs asks Daphne. "Lighter fluid used as an accelerant. Scutio must have gone to great lengths to destroy evidence". Daphne said to Gibbs. Gibbs frowns as the burned out car being towed back to NCIS.

Back at NCIS

Tim is looking through the visitor logs. He frowns as he sees four names. "Ziva, what does Steven Weeks, Nick O'Hara, Mina Landon, and Peter Slate have in common"? Tim asks Ziva.

Ziva has a skeptical look on her face. "Is this one of those jokes that Tony asks"? Ziva asks Tim as she went over to him. Tim frowns as he puts the four names on the plasma. "The three men and one woman who visited Abby in prison, and they also committed murder that we investigated in the last eight months". Tim said to Ziva.

Ziva remembers about those four cases. "Abby must have them do her dirty work instead of getting help". Ziva said to Tim. Tim sighs as he looks at Ziva. "She never listened to me, and it shows right in front of me". Tim said to Ziva.

Ziva looks at Tim as she sighs to him. "She is in your head and heart again, Tim. You are stronger than this; you know that don't you". Ziva said to Tim. Tim nods to Ziva. "I know that Ziva. I never expected this". Tim said to Ziva.

Gibbs and Tony arrives at the bullpen. "Talk to me, Ziva and McGee", Gibbs said to them. "I found a strange connections in the visitor logs. Four people who were arrested by us in the last eight months also visited Scutio in the last eight months". Tim said to Gibbs.

Gibbs frown as he is seeing this. "She could have anyone find out where you live and finding out about Valiant". Tony said to Tim. Tim nods to Tony. "That's what I am afraid of, Tony". Tim said to Tony. Tony looks at Tim. "We are not letting Abby get to you is that clear". Tony said to Tim. Tim nods to Tony as they continue working.

End Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Let Your Heart Out Again

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS, PERIOD.

Chapter 4: Deeper Connections

In the lab, Daphne is hard at work sorting evidence from the crime scene at the prison and the burned out car. She is looking at the security footage from when Abby is in prison. The first thing she analyzed is the bed sheets from Abby's cell.

Daphne is taken back from the results coming back to be the warden's DNA on them. She double checks the results and the same results came back up. Daphne focus on the security footage as she runs a facial recognition on it to find the warden heading to Abby's cell. She did see the warden went to her cell multiple times, and the day before Abby made the escape. Daphne sees the warden giving Abby a key on the security footage. She sees Abby sneaks out from the back and getting in the vehicle and driving away

Daphne makes a call to Gibbs. "Yeah Gibbs", Gibbs said to Daphne. "Gibbs, I got results for you". Daphne said to Gibbs. "I will be right down". Gibbs said to Daphne as the phone call ends.

A few minutes later, Gibbs arrives the lab. "What do you got Daphne"? Gibbs asks Daphne. Daphne looks at Gibbs. "I got a lot to tell you, Gibbs. I first analyzed the bed sheets in Scutio's prison cell. I got human DNA. It is a match to the warden Daniel Jones. Plus on the security footage, it shows Daniel visiting Abby's cell multiple times. I looked in her prison file, and every time Scutio got put in the isolation unit, she is back in the normal unit a few hours by Daniel Jones's orders". Daphne said to Gibbs.

Gibbs frowns as he is hearing this. Daphne explains about the other edivence collected. "That's good work", Gibbs said to Daphne as he went up the bullpen.

It is already getting late at nigh as Gibbs looks at them. "Go home, and come back with refreshed eyes". Gibbs said to them. The team nod as they gathered their stuff together. "DiNozzo make sure Tim gets to his house safely. I will meet you there". Gibbs said to Tony. "Of course Boss", Tony said to Gibbs. As they leave the office, Gibbs's gut is starting to twist as he realizes that something bad is coming.

Meanwhile

A dark van is across the street from Tim's house. Daniel is in dark clothes as he waits for the target to come. As two cars arrive at the two story house, Daniel sighs as he doesn't have much of a choice in this matter. He waits for the owner to disarm the alarm as he gets out of the car and goes around back.

Tony and Tim are in the house as Valiant greets them. Tim pours some dog food in the doggy bowl as the cocker spaniel eats it. "I must say, Valiant is good dog". Tony said to Tim. Tim looks at Tony. "Yeah it is", Tim said to Tony.

All the sudden, the lights goes out in the home. Tony looks at Tim. "Did you pay the power bill on time, Tim"? Tony asks Tim. Tim looks at Tony. "Yes, and do I look like the irresponsible type"? Tim asks Tony. Tony nods to Tim as they split up. Tony check things outside as all the sudden he gets hit from behind. Tim hears the hit as he goes to check on Tony. Tim gets grabbed from behind by the intruder. Daniel takes Tim to the van and drives away.

About ten minutes later, Gibbs arrives at the house. He notices that the lights are off and realizes that something is terribly wrong. Gibbs grab his flashlight to check things out in the back yard. He found Tony. "DiNozzo", Gibbs said to Tony. Tony slowly comes around. "Boss, lights went out went to check it out". Tony weakly said to Gibbs. Gibbs realizes that Tim is missing and this case is not what it seems to be.

End chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Let Your Heart Out Again

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS, PERIOD.

Chapter 5: MIA and a Love Secret

The van arrives at the abandoned warehouse as Abby and her friend sees Daniel holding Tim in his grip. Abby looks at them. "Put Timmy in his cell". Abby said to them. The friend and Daniel drags Tim to a cell as they tie him up. Abby looks at them. "Good, now both of you leave, I need some time alone. Daniel you better leave town before they catch you". Abby said to the friend and Daniel. They nod as they leave the abandoned warehouse. Abby has an evil smile on her face as looks at Tim sleeping in the cell.

Back at Tim's house, Tony is taken to the hospital as Ziva and Daphne are investigating this. Admiral McGee, Penny, and Sarah are less than thrilled about Tim's new disappearance. "How did this happen? There is no way that woman knew where Tim lives, Jethro". Admiral McGee said to Gibbs.

Gibbs looks at Admiral McGee. "Evidence suggest that Scutio had some help doing her dirty work, John". Gibbs said to Admiral McGee. Admiral McGee sighs as he looks at them. "Find him, and this time don't let Scutio win". Admiral McGee said to Gibbs. Gibbs nod to Admiral McGee as his family leaves.

Inside the house, Ziva and Daphne are working to find out what happened. Ziva is worried and furious as Daphne looks at Ziva. "Are you ok, Ziva"? Daphne asks Ziva. Ziva looks at Daphne. "I am not ok, Daphne. I really care about Tim, and ever since that first mess ended, I have deeper feelings for him". Ziva said to Daphne.

Daphne looks at Ziva as she is stunned by it. "I thought you and Tony are dating and Gibbs Rule 12". Daphne said to Ziva. Ziva looks at Daphne. "Me and Tony no, and Gibbs rule 12 is never date a coworker". Ziva said to Daphne. Daphne looks at Ziva. "Then how you have deeper feelings for Tim"? Daphne asks Ziva.

Ziva looks at Daphne as she sighs to her. "About 9 months ago, I helped Tim move in this house. We got talking about things". Ziva said to Daphne.

Flashback 9 months ago

Tim is looking through a box as he come across an old team picture of Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Abby, and Tim together. Ziva is carrying the last box as she sees Tim in the living room. "That's the last box from the moving van, Tim". Ziva said to Tim.

Tim looks up at Ziva as the photo is in his hands. "Great, I appreciate you helping me out like this, Ziva". Tim said to Ziva. Ziva looks at Tim. "Think nothing of it, Tim. I want to help in any way I can. Plus she does not know where you live, so in case she decides to escape you will be safe here". Ziva said to Tim.

Tim looks at Ziva. "I don't know about the safe part but yeah". Tim said to Ziva. Ziva looks at the photo in Tim's hand. "Is that Kate"? Ziva asks Tim. Tim nods to Ziva. "Yes it is, this photo was taken the day that I got promoted to Team Gibbs. It was Scutio's idea and said one day we will look back at this moment. I never thought Kate would have been taken just nine months later". Tim said to Ziva.

Ziva nods to Tim as she sees the picture. "Abby is still in prison, Tim. You shouldn't hold on to this photo". Ziva said to Tim. Tim nods to Ziva. "I know I shouldn't, Ziva. She lead me to great coworkers and friends. I am nervous on who is replacing her". Tim said to Ziva.

Ziva nods to Tim as she looks at him. "Abby betrayed all of us, Tim. We didn't see the hurt placed on you until it was revealed to us. We will be uneasy on who will be replacing her. Until she can be trusted, we will be on guard and protecting you". Ziva said to Tim.

Tim nods to Ziva as he listen to her. "Thanks Ziva, I think I want to have a bonfire and burning all Abby related things. It will be a clean slate". Tim said to Ziva. Ziva nods to Tim. "I think that's a great idea, and Tim you are a true gentlemen and brave when need be". Ziva said to Tim.

Tim blushes at Ziva's compliments. "Thanks Ziva", Tim said to Ziva as they share a hug. Something in Ziva's heart clicks with sparks. 'I know Tim will need time getting over her. I will give him time as well'. Ziva thought to herself.

End Flashback

Daphne looks at Ziva as she nods to her. "We will find him, Ziva". Daphne said to Ziva. Ziva nods to Daphne as they gather clues.

Meanwhile, Tim comes around as he finds himself in a cell and tied up. "It's about time you woke up Timmy". Abby said to Tim. Tim has a stunned look on his face as he sees Abby right in front of him. "You, you are behind this". Tim said to Abby. "Yes, oh Timmy we need to catch up like who is working in my lab, and who is toying with your heart". Abby said to Tim.

Tim is taken back by the questions. Abby scoffs to Tim. "Don't even bother denying them, unless you want to face consequences or have you precious sister being brought here". Abby said to Tim. Tim glares at Abby. "You leave Sarah out of this, Scutio". Tim said to Abby.

Abby slaps Tim in the face. "What ever happened to call me Abby and Abbs? You never called me Scutio". Abby hissed at Tim. Tim looks at Abby. "That ended when you got the guilty verdict". Tim retorted back to Abby. Abby glares at Tim as she punches him in the face. "The sooner you tell me. The easier things will get, Timmy. It is only a matter of time before you tell me everything". Abby said to Tim as she leaves the cell.

Tim wonders what Abby is planning as he remembers that he has something that will help them find him. 'I just have to activate the pin in my jacket that Daphne gave me, but how exactly'. Tim thought to himself as he has a plan of his own.

End chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Let Your Heart Out Again

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS, PERIOD.

Chapter 7: Catch the Warden of the Day

It has been almost a week since Abby escaped from prison and a couple of days since Tim got kidnapped. Team Gibbs are still on the case as they are not giving up on their friend and coworker. Plus it is only a matter of time before one of their BOLOs will come through for them.

Daniel Jones is hiding out in a seedy motel as the news reports are on tv. He knows if he uses a credit card anywhere the cops will find him with ease. Daniel has to keep moving to get away from the cops especially NCIS.

Daniel notices his phone ringing with a new text. 'You can find this person at Waverley. Bring her to me or I expose your affair'. The picture shows Sarah on it. Daniel sighs as he gets in a car as he ditched his other vehicle when he left Tim in that place.

At school, Sarah is getting used to with a body guard that Admiral McGee set up for her. She is worried about Tim as she knows that Agent Gibbs and the others are trying to find him.

The body guard is a navy seal who knows the Admiral well. He knows Sarah's routine down flat as he walks with her. The body guard looks at Sarah as a friend of hers comes towards them. "Hey Sarah", a female classmate said to Sarah. Sarah sees the female student coming towards her. The body guard recognizes the student as a friend.

"What's going on"? Sarah asks the female classmate. The female classmate looks at Sarah. "Some man is looking for you. He has a picture of you on his phone. I should warn you about it". The female classmate said to Sarah. The body guard is now aware that someone is here. "You must warn Agent Gibbs, Sarah". The body guard said to Sarah.

Sarah nods to the body guard as she grabs her phone and turns the pin to warning mode. Sarah presses Gibbs's number as the call is made.

Back at NCIS, Daphne sees the warning beacon coming from Sarah's pin on her computer. She calls Gibbs to her lab.

Up in the bullpen, Gibbs gets the call from Sarah. "Sarah what's wrong"? Gibbs ask Sarah. "One of my classmates told me that a man is here looking for me, and she said that this man has a photo of me on his phone. "Tell that body guard of yours to get to a safe place". Gibbs said to Sarah as he notices his desk phone ringing.

Gibbs shuts his phone to get the desk phone. "Yeah Gibbs", Gibbs said to Daphne. "I got the warning signal from Sarah's pin at school. Plus I got a lock on Daniel Jones's cell phone at the school as well". Daphne said to Gibbs. Gibbs frowns as they better hurry. "Good work, keep me posted". Gibbs said to Daphne. Gibbs grabs his badge and gun. "Let's go", Gibbs said to Tony and Ziva as they head out to the school.

It is not long as Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva arrives at the school. Gibbs spots Daniel Jones in the quad as he desperately looking for someone. "Daniel Jones, NCIS", Gibbs said to Daniel. Daniel is shocked to see them as he makes a run for it. They frown as they begin the chase across campus.

Daniel runs around the campus as he gets caught by Ziva. "How did you find me so easily"? Daniel asks them. Gibbs looks at him. "We got our ways". Gibbs said to them. Daniel sees Sarah and the body guard walking towards them. "You lost". Sarah said to Daniel as a suspect is caught.

Back at NCIS

Daniel is in an interrogation room as Daphne has his cell phone in evidence. Tony stares at Daniel as Gibbs and Ziva are in the observation room while Sarah is with Director Sheppard. "Why the orders"? Tony asks Daniel. Daniel looks at Tony as he plays the quiet game. "Not talking huh, well, I can tell you that you are have been having an affair with an inmate. You gave a key to that said inmate to escape. You got orders from that said inmate to take my best friend and coworker somewhere. Then you got orders from that said inmate to take his sister to that same location. You can turn your back on that said inmate on where they are at". Tony said to Daniel.

Daniel is still not talking. Tony looks at Daniel. "You are going down regardless as an accomplice and kidnapping of a federal agent. You will go to a prison as a disgrace to your fellow guards and coworkers that use to work with. You see, that said inmate is a disgrace to us". Tony said to Daniel.

Daniel looks at Tony. "I will tell you that Abby didn't sent me those texts. It was Fisher aka Dorneget. She used her charm on me, and I fell for it like an idiot. My wife will be devastated and my family will be destroyed by it". Daniel admits to Tony.

Tony leaves the room as Gibbs and Ziva. "I take it that he won't talk more". Gibbs said to Tony. Tony looks at Gibbs. "No, he is too far supportive of the evil one". Tony said to Gibbs. Ziva looks at them. "We just need to get the bigger shrimp to fry". Ziva said to them. Gibbs looks at Ziva. "It's fish Ziva, not shrimp". Gibbs said to Ziva.

Back at the abandoned warehouse, Dorneget is on the look out for Daniel and his car. Abby looks at Ned. "I thought Daniel is supposed to be here by now". Abby said to Ned. Ned looks at Abby. "He is suppose to be here by now with Sarah". Ned said to Abby.

Abby has a furious look on her face as something must have happened. She went towards Tim's cell inside the abandoned warehouse. "Where is she, Timmy"? Abby asks Tim. Tim has a bruised face as he looks at Abby. "Who"? Tim said to Abby like he doesn't know who is she talking about.

Abby frowns as she hits him in the face. "Sarah, my new man is suppose to bring her here, but he has not shown up yet". Abby said to Tim. Tim glares at Abby. "I wouldn't tell you, Scutio". Tim said to Abby. Abby notices a pin on Tim's jacket. "Where did you get the pin, Timmy? Abby admires the pin on Tim's jacket. The pin is a German Shepard shape. Tim looks at Abby. "I bought it a few months ago, and it reminded me of Jethro". Tim said to Abby.

Abby seemed to be pleased about the pin. "You can't protect anyone forever Timmy, and besides we got things to do and talk about". Abby said to Tim. Tim is getting nervous as Abby leans in to kiss him. Tim turns his head out of the way.

Abby frowns as she tries to kiss Tim again, but his head turns again. His nose slightly touches his pin. Abby looks at Tim. "You better tell me what I want to know by the time I get back". Abby said to Tim as she leaves the cell. Abby doesn't know that Tim's pin is on caution mode and a small light is blinking.

End chapter


	8. Chapter 9

Let Your Heart Out Again

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS, PERIOD.

Chapter 8: The Fiery Courage

In Daphne's lab, she discovers a faint signal coming from Tim's pin in her computer screen. 'Oh my', Daphne thought to herself as she gets to work zeroing in the location. She frowns as she sees that the signal is weak. "It's better than nothing I suppose". Daphne said to herself as she calls in Gibbs.

Gibbs and the others are in the bullpen. They have Daniel in their custody who is not saying another word. They are still waiting on a BOLO hit on Ned Dorneget. Gibbs notices his phone ringing. "Yeah Gibbs", Gibbs said to Daphne. "I got a major hit. Bring the others". Daphne said to Gibbs. "We will be right down". Gibbs said to Daphne as the phone call ends.

Gibbs looks at them. "Daphne has something. She wants us to come down". Gibbs said to Tony and Ziva. Tony and Ziva look at each other as they went with Gibbs to the lab.

A few minutes later, Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva walk in the lab. "What do you got Daphne? Gibbs asks Daphne. Daphne looks at them. "I got a faint signal from Tim's tracking pin. My best guess is that Tim activated the caution mode on his pin. I can tell you the signal is coming from Silver Springs, but the exact location is less than reliable. My best guess is that Tim is held where cell reception is not good like an abandoned warehouse". Daphne said to them.

Gibbs looks at the map and notices the weak green signal on the map. "That's better than nothing, Daphne. Good work". Gibbs said to Daphne. Daphne looks at them. "I explained to you guys how the pins work with the three modes. I even included another GPS signal in the pin just in case someone decides to remove the pin to ditch it. I don't lose the orginal location of the signal but I also get the new signal of where it is being taken to". Daphne said to them.

Tony looks at Daphne. "You have a devil's advocate going on in these pins". Tony said to Daphne. Daphne nods to Tony. "That's right, plus the only person that can deactivate the signal is the pin's owner. Plus it has a small button on the back that the pin owner can press". Daphne said to them.

Ziva nods to them. "So we are going hunting for them". Ziva said to them. Daphne looks at Ziva. "It's fishing, but hunting works, Ziva". Daphne said to Ziva. Gibbs nods to Daphne. "Let us know anything new". Gibbs said to Daphne as they leave the lab.

Meanwhile

Ned is at the abandoned warehouse. He notices a small blinking light coming from Tim's jacket. He went to Abby. "Oh Ned, I thought you were getting supplies". Abby said to Ned.

Ned looks at Abby as he nods to her. "I was but I notice a blinking light on Tim's jacket". Ned said to Abby. Abby has a skeptical look on her face. "A blinking light", Abby said to Ned as she went to the cell.

Abby notices the pin blinking as she realizes that the pin is really a tracking device. Tim wakes up as he looks at a furious Abby. "Where did you get that pin"? Abby asks Tim.

Tim looks at Abby as he is weighing his opinions. "Why do you want to know"? Tim asks Abby as he is protecting them from her wrath. Abby looks at Tim as she is not amused. "Timmy, you have not told me everything. You belong to me remember". Abby said to Tim.

Tim frowns at Abby as she removes the pin from his jacket. "Actually I don't belong to you, Abby". Tim said to Abby with a distain voice. Abby looks at Tim as she couldn't believe her ears. "What, what did just say"? Abby said to Tim as she is furious with him.

Tim looks at Abby as he is not afraid of her. "I don't belong to you Abby. I have been free of your control and abuse for a long while now. I am dating someone who really cares about me. In fact, she is the polar opposite of you". Tim said to Abby as he finds some strength to stand up as the bound on his wrist and ankles are loose.

Tim gets up as he tries to make a run for it. Ned tackles him down as he puts handcuffs on him. Abby frowns as Tim tries to escape. "I will deal with him while you get rid of this pin". Abby said to Ned as she hands the pin.

Tim frowns as Ned leaves the abandoned warehouse with the pin in his hands. Abby gets Tim up as she takes him to another van as she drives away. 'I did it Ziva. I finally told her. I didn't tell her that I am dating you'. Tim though to himself. Little did they know that Tim's pin is sending new signal to NCIS. Plus little did Abby know that Tim has another item to help the others to find him.

End chapter


	9. Chapter 8

Let Your Heart Out Again

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS, PERIOD.

Chapter 8: The Fiery Courage

In Daphne's lab, she discovers a faint signal coming from Tim's pin in her computer screen. 'Oh my', Daphne thought to herself as she gets to work zeroing in the location. She frowns as she sees that the signal is weak. "It's better than nothing I suppose". Daphne said to herself as she calls in Gibbs.

Gibbs and the others are in the bullpen. They have Daniel in their custody who is not saying another word. They are still waiting on a BOLO hit on Ned Dorneget. Gibbs notices his phone ringing. "Yeah Gibbs", Gibbs said to Daphne. "I got a major hit. Bring the others". Daphne said to Gibbs. "We will be right down". Gibbs said to Daphne as the phone call ends.

Gibbs looks at them. "Daphne has something. She wants us to come down". Gibbs said to Tony and Ziva. Tony and Ziva look at each other as they went with Gibbs to the lab.

A few minutes later, Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva walk in the lab. "What do you got Daphne? Gibbs asks Daphne. Daphne looks at them. "I got a faint signal from Tim's tracking pin. My best guess is that Tim activated the caution mode on his pin. I can tell you the signal is coming from Silver Springs, but the exact location is less than reliable. My best guess is that Tim is held where cell reception is not good like an abandoned warehouse". Daphne said to them.

Gibbs looks at the map and notices the weak green signal on the map. "That's better than nothing, Daphne. Good work". Gibbs said to Daphne. Daphne looks at them. "I explained to you guys how the pins work with the three modes. I even included another GPS signal in the pin just in case someone decides to remove the pin to ditch it. I don't lose the orginal location of the signal but I also get the new signal of where it is being taken to". Daphne said to them.

Tony looks at Daphne. "You have a devil's advocate going on in these pins". Tony said to Daphne. Daphne nods to Tony. "That's right, plus the only person that can deactivate the signal is the pin's owner. Plus it has a small button on the back that the pin owner can press". Daphne said to them.

Ziva nods to them. "So we are going hunting for them". Ziva said to them. Daphne looks at Ziva. "It's fishing, but hunting works, Ziva". Daphne said to Ziva. Gibbs nods to Daphne. "Let us know anything new". Gibbs said to Daphne as they leave the lab.

Meanwhile

Ned is at the abandoned warehouse. He notices a small blinking light coming from Tim's jacket. He went to Abby. "Oh Ned, I thought you were getting supplies". Abby said to Ned.

Ned looks at Abby as he nods to her. "I was but I notice a blinking light on Tim's jacket". Ned said to Abby. Abby has a skeptical look on her face. "A blinking light", Abby said to Ned as she went to the cell.

Abby notices the pin blinking as she realizes that the pin is really a tracking device. Tim wakes up as he looks at a furious Abby. "Where did you get that pin"? Abby asks Tim.

Tim looks at Abby as he is weighing his opinions. "Why do you want to know"? Tim asks Abby as he is protecting them from her wrath. Abby looks at Tim as she is not amused. "Timmy, you have not told me everything. You belong to me remember". Abby said to Tim.

Tim frowns at Abby as she removes the pin from his jacket. "Actually I don't belong to you, Abby". Tim said to Abby with a distain voice. Abby looks at Tim as she couldn't believe her ears. "What, what did just say"? Abby said to Tim as she is furious with him.

Tim looks at Abby as he is not afraid of her. "I don't belong to you Abby. I have been free of your control and abuse for a long while now. I am dating someone who really cares about me. In fact, she is the polar opposite of you". Tim said to Abby as he finds some strength to stand up as the bound on his wrist and ankles are loose.

Tim gets up as he tries to make a run for it. Ned tackles him down as he puts handcuffs on him. Abby frowns as Tim tries to escape. "I will deal with him while you get rid of this pin". Abby said to Ned as she hands the pin.

Tim frowns as Ned leaves the abandoned warehouse with the pin in his hands. Abby gets Tim up as she takes him to another van as she drives away. 'I did it Ziva. I finally told her. I didn't tell her that I am dating you'. Tim though to himself. Little did they know that Tim's pin is sending new signal to NCIS. Plus little did Abby know that Tim has another item to help the others to find him.

End chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Let Your Heart Out Again

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS, PERIOD.

Chapter 10: Setting the Trap

Back at NCIS, Daphne is in her lab working getting the evidence logged in the case. She hears a ding coming from her labtop. She smiles as she realizes that someone taken the pin from Tim's jacket. "Got you", Daphne said to herself as she is typing to get the exact location. 'It is moving fast'. Daphne thought as she makes a call to Gibbs.

A few minutes later, Gibbs, Tony and Ziva arrive in the lab. "What's going on Daphne"? Gibbs asks Daphne. Daphne is on her labtop. "I got the secondary signal coming from Tim's pin. Someone is going to look really stupid really soon". Daphne said to them. They look at the screen as it is heading to an apartment complex in Silver Springs.

Gibbs nods to Daphne. "Let's move and let me know when it's moving again". Gibbs said to them and Daphne. Daphne nods to Gibbs. "You got it". Daphne said to Gibbs as they left the lab and the office with their guns and badges.

Ned Donerget is currently in his apartment, but really it's Tim's old apartment. He looks at the pin as it is still blinking. "This thing should have a shut off button some where right". Ned said to himself as he fiddles with the pen. All the sudden, Ned hears a knock on the door. "NCIS", Gibbs said to Ned.

Ned has a crappy look on his face as he sees Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva walking in with their guns pointing at Ned. "Donerget, what the hell"? Tony asks Ned. Ziva is disgusted by seeing Ned in Tim's old apartment. "Where is Tim and Scutio"? Ziva asks Ned.

Ned looks at them. "I don't know. Abby had me get rid of this pin. She already taken Tim to a different location". Ned said to them. Gibbs looks at Ned as he also disgusted by it. "Where is the first location"? Gibbs asks Ned. Ned tells them the address of the warehouse.

Tony places handcuffs on Ned as he is taken out from the apartment. Gibbs frowns as he realizes that they could be anywhere. As Ned is taken to NCIS headquarters, Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva head towards the abandoned warehouse.

At the warehouse, the team sees the empty warehouse. Balboa's team also arrives to gather the evidence and secure the crime scene. Tony notices Ziva's face. "Ziva, are you ok"? Tony asks Ziva.

Ziva looks at Tony as she sighs to herself. "I am not ok". Ziva said to Tony. Tony looks at Ziva. "I am worried about him too Ziva". Tony said to Ziva. Ziva nods to Tony. "I really want to kick Scutio's ass for this". Ziva said to Tony.

Tony nods in agreement as he is just as angry as Ziva is. "If we know Tim, he would have a plan to trap her". Tony said to Ziva. Ziva nods to Tony. "Your right", Ziva said to Tony.

Meanwhile

Tim is riding in the back of a van as Abby is driving. He has his arms in front of his body as he reaches inside of his coat pocket. He grabs another speciality pin that he got in case of emergencies like this. 'Scutio be prepared to be trapped like Ned'. Tim thought to himself. He touches to the full blown emergency mode. Tim puts the pin back in his coat pocket as he hopes that his plan will work.

End chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Let Your Heart Out Again

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS, PERIOD.

Chapter 11: The Trap Revealed

Back at NCIS, Ned confessed to everything about being Fisher and being involved with Scutio's scheme. It didn't take long for Gibbs to crack Donerget.

In the lab, Daphne is on her labtop as she gets the new signal from Tim's hidden pin. She calls Gibbs and the others. "Daphne what's going on"? Gibbs asks Daphne. Daphne looks at them. "I got a new signal coming from Tim's pin. Before you say anything, Tim came to me and ask for another pin just in case someone removed the pin that was on his jacket. He must have activate it while Scutio was not looking". Daphne said to them.

The team looks on the screen as the signal is heading towards West Virginia. Gibbs has a determined look on his face. "Let's go, Daphne let me know where the signal is stopping at". Gibbs said to Daphne. Daphne nods to Gibbs as they left the office to go rescue Tim and arrest Abby.

On the van ride, Tim is still thinking of a plan as he is wondering where Scutio is taking him time. "We have been on the road for a long time. Scutio must have crossed state lines already". Tim said to himself as he is sitting there. He knows that the light is blinking from the new pin. "I am sure that Daphne received the signal by now and Gibbs and the others are on the way". Tim thought to himself as he waits to find out where is being taken too.

On the road, Gibbs is driving as Tony is holding a tablet with the signal coming from Tim's pin is on the map. They are very quiet as they prepare themselves to deal with a psychotic former lab rat. Ziva has a furious look on her face as she really wants to kick Scutio's ass. Tony sees that the signal is still going strong but it is at one place.

Daphne calls them as Gibbs answers the phone. "According to the map, the signal is at a farm house about 20 miles from your current location". Daphne said to Gibbs. "Good work Daphne", Gibbs said to Daphne as the call ends.

Ziva looks at them. "A farmhouse, you don't mean the farmhouse where we arrested the Lambert brothers last year". Ziva said to them. Tony looks at Ziva. "That's because it is". Tony said to Ziva.

Gibbs presses on the gas petal as they need to hurry.

Meanwhile

The van arrives at the location. Tim feels the van stopping as he realizes that Abby must have finally stopped. He sees the back door opening as Abby looks at him. "We are here, Timmy. You better get out". Abby said to Tim. Abby gets in the van to forcefully grab Tim out from the van.

Tim realizes that they are at the same farmhouse from that case. "Why did you bring me here, Scutio"? Tim asks Abby. Abby looks at Tim. "To put you back in your place and to make love". Abby said to Tim as she leads him to the barn. Tim has a sick and disgusted look on his face as they went in the barn.

In the barn, Abby pushes Tim on the ground. Tim falls to the ground as he lands on his shoulder. He rolls on his back as Abby looks at him. "You have been very bad, Timmy. You sent me to prison. You caused a lot of trouble for me at NCIS. You are suppose to be the lowest of the lowest person at NCIS, PERIOD. YOU ARE ONLY ALLOW TO LOVE ME, PERIOD". Abby said to Tim as she yells at him

Tim glares at Abby. "I am much higher than you, Scutio. You brought your job loss on yourself. I will never love you ever again even if you are the only woman left alive in the entire planet. I still won't love you because I LOVE SOMEONE ELSE". Tim said to Abby.

Abby has a livid look on her face as she is hearing this. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT LIE, TIMOTHY MCGEE. Besides you still think that the others are able to find us. ". Abby said to Tim as she gets on top of Tim.

Tim looks at Scutio as she is on top of him. "I don't think I know that they will find us". Tim said to Abby as he fights back against Abby as he rolls to the side. Abby is on the ground just slightly away from Tim as she stands up again. "That's a lie Timmy, and you know it. I removed that pin from your jacket earlier". Abby said as she grabs the crow bar.

Tim looks at Abby as she is holding the iron clad bar in her hands. "Not everything is not what it seems Scutio. You of all people should know that". Tim said to Abby. Abby glares at Tim.

Just as Abby is about to hit Tim with the crow bar, the barn door opens as more people arrive. "Freeze Scutio, NCIS", Ziva said to them. Abby turns around and sees them. "Drop the crow bar" Gibbs said to Abby. Ziva, Tony, and Gibbs point their guns on Abby.

Abby looks at them as she turns back at Tim. "How did they find us so easily, and who has your heart that supposed to be mine"? Abby asks Tim.

Tim looks at Abby. "I had an extra pin that I activated in the van ride. The woman that I truly love. She has my heart wrapped in her fiery courage and guards it like a national treasure not a national junk like you. I love Ziva David". Tim said to Abby.

Abby looks at Tim as she turns around and looks at Ziva. Tony and Gibbs are shocked and surprised by it. Ziva has an awe look on her face. "I also love my lion heart, Timothy McGee. I have treated him far better than you could ever have in 12 years". Ziva said to Abby.

Abby charges in towards Ziva with the crow bar in her hand. Ziva fire the two shots from her gun. Abby gets hit as she drops to the ground. She drops the crow bar. Gibbs and Tony rush over to Tim. They got him unbound and up as they look down at Abby.

Abby looks at them as she glares at Tim. "I hope that woman will make up happy". Abby said to them as she passed away. Tim sighs in relief as this nightmare is over.

Gibbs looks at Tim as he nods to him. "Scutio is dead, Tim". Gibbs said to Tim. Tim nods to Gibbs. "I know let's get out of here". Tim said to them. Tony looks at Tim. "I don't get it Tim. How long you and Ziva been together? Plus how come I never seen the two of you flirt"? Tony asks Tim.

Tim looks at Tony as Ziva nods to him. "We have been together for about 5 months now. We keep our flirting at home never at the office and on the field". Tim said to Tony. Tony is taken back by it as he is speechless. Ziva looks at them. "So that's how you make Tony to shut up". Ziva said to them.

Gibbs is grin on his face as Abby's body is taken away to the ME back at NCIS. Tim went to the ER to get patched up. Gibbs looks at Tim. "Tim, if you break Ziva's heart, she will kill you with her paper clips". Gibbs said to Tim. Tim nods as he knows it. "Don't I know it". Tim said to Gibbs as everything is back to normal. The case is over and Scutio is defeated once and for all.

End chapter

Author's Note: unexpected twist about Abby.


	12. Chapter 12

Let Your Heart Out Again

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS, PERIOD.

Chapter 12: Endings

Author's note: The McGiva

A year later

It has been a year since the latest nightmare of Abby Scutio. Tony got used to the idea of Tim and Ziva being together, but he accepted it. Gibbs took down rule 12 as he realizes that their love is true like it was between him and Shannon was.

Ducky conducted the autopsy on Abby to everyone at NCIS dismay. He discovered that Abby was 8 to 10 weeks pregnant with Daniel's baby. Daniel testified against Donerget saying that it was mostly Abby's idea. Donerget was pressuring him into it. Donerget got 20 years for his crimes. As Daniel got a plea deal to serve 7 years, he accepted the role that he played in this.

It is an early morning as he and Ziva went to the mountains. Ziva looks at Tim. "Tim, why are we here so early"? Ziva asks Tim. Tim looks at Ziva as the sun is beginning to rise. "Ziva, one year ago today, you saved my life over Scutio from hitting me. I am thankful every day that you have kept my heart safe in the fiery spirit that you have. Every day I am happy that you and I are together. We have shared our love with our co workers and family. You and I have come a long way to get to this point. I was green like John Deer as Tony would put it, and you were a distant Mossad officer. We have each other's sixes as time went on. I hope we can share many more sun rises and memories for years to come as we start our life together". Tim said to Ziva as he presents an engagement ring to her. "Ziva David the star of my life, will you marry me"? Tim asks Ziva as he shows the beautiful ring to her.

Ziva has a surprise look on her face. "Yes Tim, I will marry you". Ziva said to Tim as they kiss. Ducky, Palmer, Gibbs, Tony, Jenny, Samantha, and Daphne, Admiral McGee, Penny, and Sarah see the engaged couple celebrating the engagement. Ziva looks at the ring. "This is a beautiful ring Tim. Where did you get it"? Ziva asks Tim.

John looks at them. "It was my grandmothers ring. It should be passed down to you". John said to them. Tim and Ziva holds hands as their future begins to brighten together.

End Story


End file.
